Hell and Heaven
by BlackTora
Summary: Life never is truly fair not even for Kagome. Everything seem to being going down hill for her and into hell, something horrible happens to her and oddly enough things are turning around and becoming her heaven, but not for her friends. Will this hell end?
1. This Better Be A Nightmare

**-Hell and Heaven-**

**By: BlackTora**

**Ratings: For 18 or older or mature readers. Also for language, suicide, rape, lime and one day a juicy lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha the series.**

**Summary: While Kagome is looking for Inuyasha in the woods she comes upon something heart wrenching, and like a lot of stories before this one she runs from it and from what is chasing her.**

**A/N: Hello! It's been, uh…awhile. After rereading this first chapter and the other four I notice a lot of errors in spelling and such, and decided to edited it. I am so rusty on the plot of this story! I want to finish it. It actually is my first real fanfic besides the 'What If' with Kag/Kou pairing. I want to finish this story, and hopefully by editing it I'll be able to refresh my memory on my thoughts and feelings that I put into it so long ago.**

**Chapter 1: This Better Be a Nightmare!**

A young woman ran blindly in the dark forest with only the moon's light casting a ghastly glow over the land. If someone were to take a glance in her direction as she pass by them, they would most likely believe she was being chase by a vengeful spirit. But this isn't the case, or is it?

The young woman pray to any kami or even megami that would be willing to listen to her silent prayer that she'll make it to her destination alive and well. The young woman hope to kami she is running in the right direction to the old Bone Eater's Well, and to this knowledge she knows she'll be safe from any harm and powerful lethal claws.

The young woman had a dreadful time dodging tree branches and roots that were sticking out of the ground as she ran through Inu-yasha's Forest in the Sengokou Jidai. Hot painful tears trail down her nearly pale face, all the while her body shook uncontrollably as she sprinted through the forest. A large branch came out of no where and knock her flat on her butt making her tears fall more freely down her cheeks and on to the ground. 'Where's the well!' She mentally scream out, grasping her chest tightly as the pain inside her own heart increase with each passing moment. She just couldn't believe what had happen and what the man she had always love had said, 'he'll pay for this. I-I thought he love me…how could he do this to me?' The heart broken female thought miserably to herself.

Suddenly the young woman felt cold deadly claws slice into her back as she was continuing her sprint blindly through the forest. She gasp from the intense pain that was emitting from her back, she collapse on the cool wet grass that was being drench in her own hot blood. She thought of what had happen to her and how she got to this horrible state she was in.

Who ever the creature that had attack her mumble 'stupid wench' and left her die alone and broken.

**-Flash Back-**

_"Ah, thank you Kagome-sama, your cooking is always pleasing and delicious." A young handsome monk comment to the young miko in training._

_"Yes, Kagome-chan your cooking is always quite good." The youkai huntress remarked._

_"Oh come on, all I did was boil water and pour it slowly into these foam cups. " Kagome said, trying to convince her friends that she really didn't cook a thing just add water but they were not listening to her. "Hm…odd, where did Inu-yasha run off to? He never misses dinner." Kagome mumble to herself._

_"Perhaps one of us should go look for him.?" Sango youkai huntress suggested aloud._

_"Nah, I'll just go look for him, no since on having all our dinners get cold." Kagome ask her friends sweetly._

_"We will do just that Kagome-sama. Oh be careful and take your bow and arrows with you…just in case." Miroku said, he lean behind him and grab Kagome's weapon and handed it to her. "Here."_

_"We'll tell Shippou for you when he wakes up on what's going on, plus we also ought to stay incase Inu-yasha comes back so we can tell him where you ran off to. You know how worry he gets." Sango exclaim to her friend. She watch her friend ready her weapon and she herself ready her own weapon just incase the monk try anything funny with her._

_"Don't worry I'll be careful, if any baka demons come along I'll shoot them with my purifying arrows, and thank you a bunch." Kagome assure her friends and patted the sleeping kistune's head and headed out into the ever dark forest to find her beloved hanyou. 'Hmm…where could that baka be?' Kagome thought to herself as she walk deeper into the forest till she came upon sounds of moaning echoing thick in the air._

_Kagome quietly made her way over to the sounds and ready he bow just in case it was needed, she could feel her own heart ramming wildly against her small chest. 'Don't let it be what I think it is…' she pleaded mentally in her mind. The young miko in training finally got to the source of the sounds after dodging some plant life, she peek around an old wither tree only to be grace upon a sight that would make her own heart shatter into a million pieces that will never be able to put back together. Right there in front of her was her beloved Inu-yasha screwing some youkai bitch, just looking at them made her feel disgusted and ill with so many other mix emotions. Without even noticing it she drop her only means of defense._

_"Ooooh Inu-yasha promise to be mine forever." Moan the bitch in heat as she wither under Inu-yasha's intense kisses that trail all over the demoness' body._

_"Yes mate, I'll steal the jewel from that useless shard detector of mine, and even goes as far as to kill that ugly bitch. Maybe even kill that group I order around so much to, I'll do whatever pleases you mate." Groan Inu-yasha, he position himself between the demoness's legs and trust into her again and again till they both reach their climax and fall back to the cool earth. He scoop up his mate into his arms and nibble on the mark he made on her left shoulder._

_"What about that dead miko bitch of yours?" purr the demoness._

_"That bitch is nothing to me, I really did kill her fifty years ago anyway." Inu-yasha chuckle evilly, he kiss his mate on the forehead and nuzzle her shoulder._

_Kagome suddenly hears a small intake of air and turns to see none other than Kikyou, to her utter surprise Kikyou had tears rolling down her soft pale cheeks. 'I-I never knew she was able to shed tears…' thought Kagome._

_"Incarnation, I hope you wont stop me when it's time to dispose of him…" Kikyou whisper coldly into the night with no emotion betraying how she truly felt. "I'll come for the other half of my soul soon Kagome."_

_Kikyou turn and left with her soul stealers following not to far behind her, gathering young women's souls on the way._

_Kagome didn't know how to react to her threat or was it a comment, she didn't know. The only thing she did know was how shock she felt on what had happen and is still going on right in front of her._

_"Inu-yasha, I do believe someone is watching us. Perhaps you should kill them?" Growl the bitch._

_"Yes mate," Inu-yasha said in a husky tone. "I'll return after I kill this pest," he kiss his mate on the lips all the while tossing on his hakama in the process. He charge at the intruder that was watching him and his newly found mate, and his appearance started to change into that of his full demon self. Upon seeing the hanyou charging for the young woman, she ran in a dead sprint to the only place she can call sanctuary._

_A loud scream pierce the cold night air. Inu-yasha had catch up to the running Kagome and slice her in the back spilling her blood all over the green grass. "Stupid wench," Inu-yasha said in a cold emotionless tone, he then walk back the way he came from leaving Kagome to die slowly._

**-End of Flash Back-**

Kagome lay on the cold ground in which was cover in her own blood, off in the distance she heard a loud cry from that bitch in heat. 'Must be at it again,' Kagome thought bitterly to herself. Glancing at her surroundings she couldn't quite figure where she was at.

Kagome's back hurt badly, she had forgotten Inu-yasha was the one that slice her back in the first place, she just couldn't believe he done that to her. Looking around on the ground ignoring her blood and the scent of it that clung heavily in the air, even a mortal like her could smell it with ease. 'There must be some healing herbs somewhere…' Kagome thought sadly. Her vision started to blur up from all the blood loss.

Finally after searching for what seem like forever she found an old rusty sword that been wore down from harsh weather. 'Si-since I can't fine herbs I might as well just end it…he doesn't love me. What else is there? Family? I don't have any…they abandon me ages ago… I'm failing school…so there is nothing left…' the miko thought sadly to her self, she had finally made up her mind and was going to do it. Kagome held the beaten, batter blade in her small shaky hands. The blade shook wildly as it got closer to her very own heart and in one quick motion she thrust it into her chest where her heart is and blood splatter everywhere. Kagome's last thoughts before she breath her last breath and before death came, 'Good bye everyone I-'

**OoOoOo**

"Hey, where's my dinner, I'm starving." Inu-yasha grumbled as he came into the camp area with Kirara on his shoulders.

"Oh hey…where were you? Kagome is out there! Looking for you! I hope you know!" Sango scolded the silver haired youth.

"Huh? I was over there practicing my Tetsusaiga with Kirara." Inu-yasha pointed in the opposite direction Kagome had went.

"What! But it's been over an hour since Kagome left…Do you think something happen to her?" cry Sango in utter worry.

"We should look for Kagome-sama." Miroku suggested, he lean to the side and grace Sango's behind with his so call 'curse hand'. Of course he got rewarded for touching her, yeah a reward that left him a large red hand print on his handsome face and didn't regret it one bit either.

"…I'll go look for her, you guys stay here and don't tell the brat what's going on." Inu-yasha order his friends. He took off running before they could say a single thing, 'where could she be! She better not have snuck off to that stupid world of her's!' He thought angrily as he race off into the night looking for the girl from the future, he followed her trail, but it was pretty hard to track with how long time had gone by.

**A/N: Wow! I finally finish editing it! I hope you all like this story and I hope to have chapter six up soon. Sorry again for the SUPER long wait.**

**September 14, 2005**

**Updated: August 16, 2013**


	2. Second Chance

**-Hell and Heaven-**

**By: BlackTora **

**Ratings: For 18 or older or mature readers. Also for language, suicide, rape, lime and one day a lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha the series.**

**Summary:** **While Kagome is looking for Inuyasha in the woods she comes upon something heart wrenching, and like a lot of stories before this one she runs from it and from what is chasing her.**

**A/N: Okay! Chapter 2 here I come! Hope you all enjoy chapter 1, chapter 6 is gonna be a challenge! **

**Chapter 2: Second Chance**

"Lord Sesshou-maru! Come here! Look what Rin found!" Rin cry out to her lord with tears staining her adorable face and red puffy eyes. She ran up to her inu lord and clutch on to his' hakama with her tiny hands.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshou-maru ask in his' usually uninterested tone, "what did she fine Jaken?" the cold lord ask his loyal but annoying servant since it was obvious that Rin was to busy crying to answer him.

"She found Inu-yasha's wench cover in blood m'lord." Jaken answer in a loud croaking sound, that reminded many of that of a toad.

"I see…" The tai-youkai said in a casual tone, when the western lord got to the small clearing where the wench was supposedly lying dead and cover in blood. Upon entering his nose was struck with the full force of the scent and it over whelm him like no other. 'The scent of blood is to heavy in the air, I am unable to fine who the killer is,' Sesshou-maru thought to himself. He glance at his sword when he felt it pulse and the expression on Rin's face express in volumes on what she wanted from him. 'Those two had got quite close, and she has been good to Rin…She does need a female figure around,' he thought mildly.

"Sesshou-maru-sama would you please revive Kagome-san back? With your sword." Pleaded the young girl as she bow to her demon caretaker.

"Don't ask such a thing to Sesshou-maru-sama, brat!" Scolded the baka imp.

"Quiet Jaken." Order Sesshou-maru, he took out the blade that was sticking out of Kagome's chest and in a single slash with his sword Tenseiga he heal her wounds and made her alive once more.

"So-sorry m'lord…" Murmur Jaken as he bow to Sesshou-maru, "I'm not worthy of you my lord."

"Thank you Sesshou-maru-sama! Rin gonna be really happy now! Kagome-san is much more fun than stinky ol' toad!" Squeal the little girl, Rin crawl up to the young woman and look at her with wondering eyes.

She felt it, a small pounding in her frail chest where her broken heart lay. It started so quiet but got stronger and louder with each passing moment. 'Whe-re am I?' Kagome thought miserably, 'I'm dead right? Yeah I ought to be, I stab myself…I remember now all that pain from today was to much to bare.' Upon opening her eyes everything seem to spin and came into focus for her. She saw a young bubbly girl smiling at her and a very ugly green thing and a silver haired creature..silver hair? "Ahhhhhhhh!" Kagome scream at the top of her lungs while grabbing hold of the young girl.

"Please don't attack me again Inu-yasha, oh god please!" Her face was cover in tears and her body was so pale and sickly Rin didn't know what to do but hold on to the young woman. "Silly Kagome, that not Inu-yasha it's M'lord, Sesshou-maru-sama." Rin giggle at Kagome reaction to her lord, how could anyone mistake one for the other anyway?

"Quiet Wench!" Sesshou-maru snap angrily at the young woman. "Would you rather be dead again? You would be if it wasn't for Rin," the tai-youkai growl merciless to Kagome.

"Gomennasi…" Kagome mumble to Sesshou-maru, "it wont happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't, or you would will be wishing I let you be where I found you, dead and unwanted." Sesshou-maru was looking at his ward and how happy she seem to be with a new friend to be with. 'This'll be most amusing indeed.'

"Thank you for reviving me Sesshou-maru-sama and Rin-chan," Kagome spoke in a shy hush tone, glancing at Rin she notice that her cute yukata was cover in her own blood, "gomennasi about the blood Rin-chan."

"You'll stay with Rin?" She ask happily to the young woman. Rin couldn't help but jump for joy when Kagome nodded her head weakly at the happy child.

"Then we'll go now, you need to rid yourself of that hanyou's stench. Also you will not be wearing such whorish clothing around me or Rin. If you don't want them burn I suggest you wash them quickly and hide those dreadful garments.

"Oh…ok, I can obey those rules Ses-Sesshou-maru-sama," Kagome said sadly recalling what happen between her and her beloved hanyou. "He could die right now for all I care…" whisper Kagome, if it wasn't for the lord's acute hearing he would have miss that. If Kagome wasn't lost in her own thoughts she would have seen Sesshou-maru's cold smirk.

"Why you bring another human with us M'lord!" Whine Jaken.

"Don't question my authority Jaken if you value your life," growl an annoyed lord.

"I'm sorry my Lord, this unworthy servent doesn't deserver to work for you." Annoying Jaken kiss up to his demon lord.

"Just don't do it again," commanded Sesshou-maru, 'Well he is right about being unworthy," he chuckle mentally to himself.

Kagome look at the new crew she was now with, a cold demon lord, a young girl and a annoying imp. 'How did I get myself stuck with them? I didn't even have a chance to voice how I feel about staying with Sesshou-maru-sama. I guess I kinda owe him…maybe things will look up for me.' The four headed west to Sesshou-maru's palace.

**OoOoOo**

After what seem like forever, of tracking down Kagome he finally found where it ended and he wasn't please on what grace his nose. In a small clearing was a large amount of blood, Kagome's blood no doubt about it. In a frantic leap he got to the pile of blood there was so much, he just couldn't find the source of the blood no matter how many times he sniff the general area. 'I swear…I'll kill the bastard that did this to Kagome if it's the last thing I do,' Inu-yasha thought angrily, before everything went into shades of gray then all black.

A small army came marching through the forest being very aware of the fact they were in demon country. The captain of the army would often yell back to his men to be on there guard incase a demon attack them. Before anyone could react men drop to the ground like flys in a spare of blood then there was no one left alive. The red eye demon laugh evilly and lick his long claws that were cover in human blood. They silver haired hanyou ran off to go fine more victims to meet their maker quicker than they would have ever hope for.

**OoOoOo**

"Miroku, I'm getting worry. Kagome and Inu-yasha hasn't come back to the camp in hours, do you think something happen to them?" Sango question to the monk as she petted her two tail neko absently.

"I'm sure Inu-yasha found Kagome and are sleeping in a cave and are safe Sango-sama," Miroku couldn't admit it aloud but he was getting worry on what happen to his two companions. But he had to be optimistic for Sango and Shippou's sake if not for his own. "Lady Sango, if they aren't here in the morning we'll go look for them." Miroku said to the huntress, 'We're all Sango got left, and Kagome is her best friend.' Miroku thought sadly to him self as he snuggle up against a tree trunk.

"Okay Miroku, good night…" Sango whisper the last two words to him in the cool night air. She hope he didn't hear her but he truly did, she lay down on the ground and watch her neko friend curl up next to the fox kit to keep him warm. 'Good night you two, where ever you may be...'

**A/N:** **Okay! Chapter 2 is done with it's editing! I notice these chapters are shorter than I would like, I'll make sure chapter 6 makes up for lost time!**

**September 15, 2005**

**Updated: August 17, 2013**


	3. Dealing With New Things

**-Hell and Heaven-**

**By: BlackTora**

**Ratings: For 18 or older or mature readers. Also for language, suicide, rape, lime and one day a lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series.**

**Summary: While Kagome is looking for Inuyasha in the woods she comes upon something heart wrenching, and like a lot of stories before this one she runs from it and from what is chasing her.**

**A/N: Alright! -fist pumps- Chappie 3!**

**Chapter 3: Dealing with New Things**

Moon light filter through the forest canopy giving the area a serene atmosphere to the lush forest. Animals were finally letting there little bodies rest, preparing for the days to come. With the lack of a better word their little brains were unaware of the horrible acts that be fell near their lovely forest home. Merely resting with no worries but only where to get their next meal and hope to live to see the next rays of light shining through their beloved canopy.

Off in the distance high in the sky black smoke was diffusing it self in the cool night air. Perhaps a attack fell upon the source of the smoke or maybe someone die and was being burn, perhaps a villager couldn't cook. Whatever may have happen there was one thing that everyone knew all to well and that was a vicious howl echoing through the entire area which follow by screams from at least a thousand men.

Inuyasha woken up with a start that sent him falling back to earth with his hand griping his head tightly in pain. Gathering his thought together he slowly open his eyes to get ahold of the area he was in, he notice he was in village with ruin buildings and bodies everywhere. His eyes went wide on what he was lying in, a very large pool of human pool and to make matters worse it was on his own claws. He saw some women with a distance expression on their dead face and the scent of sex hung around them. The men that were slaughter were kill in a most sick and twisted way he could ever think of. 'Co-could I have done this…?' he cry out in his own torn mind. 'I did this? Didn't I?' the pain that was coming from his heart was so horrible he had to gasp for air from it's intense pain.

The love of his life was gone from his warm embrace now and forever, and to make matters worse he kill a whole village in the worse way possible, who knows what else he did. Inuyasha couldn't hold it in anymore he had to let it all go and he did with one long painful scream he let all his pain go in one single breath. "Nooo!" he scream out till his own voice was raw from the pain he inflicted upon it. Inuyasha ran from his own real nightmare not being able to bare the burden on his shoulders anymore. He kept running till his very own vision blurred and everything clouded around him, so dark and ugly as a youkai's heart from hell itself.

**OoOoOo**

"Sango-sama we've been looking for both of them for hours now and still no sign of either of them, I don't want to say it but maybe something did happen to them after all. I know Inuyasha would of found us by now if nothing happen to them," Miroku murmur tiredly to his companion.

"I know Miroku but we can't give up yet, they might need our help," she sigh heavily when seeing how this has torn Shippou up. They try to avoid telling him but they couldn't keep putting it off from telling the kitsune on what happen to them.

"I miss Kagome!" whine the kitsune, Shippou couldn't believe his adopted mother would disappear like that. She promise him that she would never leave his side and here they are trying to find her and that baka Inuyasha. A faint scent suddenly grace his little nose and the kitsune's face when ghostly pale and without a second thought sprang in the direction of this alarming scent.

"Shippou!" Cry out Sango and Miroku as they chase after Shippou. Shippou was in such a rush it was rather hard for the two humans to keep up with the scare kit. After what seem like forever of wondering on what caught the kit's attention. Both humans stand in shock when they finally catch up to Shippou only to stand there in complete horror. A very large amount of blood was the center of their very attention. From the look on Shippou's face they knew it was Kagome's blood no doubt about it.

"MOOMMMMYY!" Shippou cry out loud, the bloodily scent of his adopted mother lay in a big pool of crimson at the pups feet. There was so much of it he had to expect the worse, "she's not here, but it's her blood…" sniffle the kit. "Inu-baka was ev-even hhe-re…" mumble the kitsune in a bitter tone.

"Do you think Inuyasha might have transform when he saw all the blood?" Sango ask with tears in her voice. She was even more worry about her friends then when this hunt first started out.

"I do Sango-sama, I do…" Miroku pause and study the bloody grass. "It appears there were others here…see?" he pointed to the imprinted areas in the wet ground. "A little girl's foot , someone with a type of covering on his feet and a imp or is that a toad's foot?"

"That sounds like Sesshou-maru! Oh my god! Do you think he kil-oops…" Sango notice her mistake when she saw Shippou's body stiffen on her comment. "Harm Kagome?" Sango inquire in a near whisper.

"I don't think he would have Sango-sama, he doesn't kill…hurt I mean, hurt humans around the young girl or bring her in harms way. Why do you think we hardly see her?" Miroku pointed out. "Perhaps he is the reason her body is missing, perhaps he revive her."

"You got a point, but what reason does he have for bringing her back into the living?" Sango sigh, with all that is going on she surprise that she to hasn't broken down into tears. Miroku and her weren't quite ready to believe that their dear friend is dead and from there reach. But poor Shippou, the scent and sight of it was enough to make him a believer.

"Come on Shippou, let's head back to Kaede's village…" Sango suggested quietly to the kit.

"No! I wanna stay he–sniffles-re…" Shippou trailed off.

"But-"

"Leave him be for now…" Miroku pause, he took a glance at the boy's back. "We'll camp here and head back tomorrow." Sango nod her silent agreement.

**OoOoOo**

"Kagome-san! We'll have so much fun together." Rin giggle happily as she look upon her new found friend. Who ever thought her life would be turning out so wonderfully?

"Yeah,…I can even teach you some new games that we can play and even the ones I knew as a little girl," Kagome stated to the young girl. She shifted Rin on her back, the little girl almost beg Kagome for a piggy back ride, how could she say no to such a cute face as her's?

"Ok! Rin can't wait!" Rin squeal happily and tighten her hold on Kagome's neck, she was really happy that she got a better playmate than that stinky ol' Jaken. "We almost home M'lord?"

"Yes Rin, we should be there in about a hour," stated the cold lord.

After about an hour they came upon a large, lovely palace. "Here we are…"

"Wow it's beautiful…" Kagome murmur softly to herself in awe. She had almost thought it would look like some sort of castle that would be found in Europe but all in all it was like any Japanese palace with all the traditional trimmings. Kagome stare off at the palace and even watch little Rin run to the side of the building with her arms out in the air while she ran.

"Yes it's quite nice. Jaken! Make sure Rin doesn't hurt herself in the gardens," Sesshou-maru order his imp. Even though Jaken was far away he could hear the mumble and grumbles on 'Why do I have to do it?' or 'Damn dirty human.' 'I'll have to make sure he is punish later,' Sesshou-maru smile inwardly at what he could do to shorten that imp's life span a bit more.

"Come wench," Sesshou-maru order Kagome without even having to look behind him to know whether or not she was following him or not he just kept walking into his home.

"Huh? Oh ye-yes," Kagome couldn't believe what was happening to her. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was kill just hours ago by the only man she will ever love. But now here she is Rin's sort of big sister/ playmate, she wasn't complaining just not sure on how to respond to any of this. 'Rin is a sweet girl, this shouldn't be so bad just as long as I stay on 'I have no emotions' good side,' Kagome thought to herself. She place a delicate hand over her heart and could feel a strong rhythm coming from it, it was quite hard to believe that there was a good size hole in her chest and now it was all heal. Course the only proof she has now about such an act is only because her cloths were so bloody. Kagome sigh heavily what a dilemma she was stuck in.

"Sheesh what is the deal with youkai calling me a wench?" Kagome mutter to herself. "Eek, I said that out loud didn't I?" she said sheepishly.

"You did, fine then since you will be here for a long time I'll call you by your name. But you have to show me the same respect even a minor slip up I'll be back to wench again. Understand?" Sesshou-maru wanted to make this as civil as possible. He's going to have to deal with this till her life spawns ends or till he kills her out of anger.

"I think I can handle that Se-Sesshou-maru-sama, umm…anything I need to know?" Inquire Kagome.

"Yes, you'll be staying in the same type of room as Rin is staying in, your rooms will be connected together as well. Also you are not permitted to leave the palace ground under any circumstances unless I say other wise. You meals will be with the rest of us, not in your room unless you can't leave your bed for any type of illness that you may catch. I take it you understand all of this Kagome?"

"Ye-yes I do Lord Sesshou-maru…they're simple enough to obey." Kagome stated.

"Good. Sakura!" the western lord call out.

"Yes? Sesshou-maru-sama," ask a young neko with black and brown hair and emerald eyes.

"Take Kagome to the room connected to Rin's," Sesshou-maru order his servant.

"Yes Sesshou-maru-sama, follow me Kagome-sama." Sakura kept her face to the ground as she stated this.

"Um, leave out 'sama' part and just call me Kagome, I really don't like that formal stuff," mumble Kagome.

"Kagome-sama, it's improper for one such as myself to call you anything but that." Sakura said, it was part of her job description to call her higher by what they should be call.

"I prefer Kagome, the whole 'sama' thing sounds weird to me," Kagome sigh this was going to be one weird turn of event.

"One more thing Kagome, clean yourself of my brother's stench and get rid of those whore clothes," Sesshou-maru call over his shoulder as he disappear around a corner.

"Yes Sesshou-maru-sama," Kagome bow as she bit back a smart comment from coming out. Then left with the servant call Sakura.

"Here is your room Kagome-sa-Kagome, I hope it suits your taste," Sakura bow and left to tend to her other jobs she had to do in the palace.

"Wow-huh? Sakura? Oh well…this room is great. I figure he give me some horrible room like the dungeon," Kagome walk around the room taking in the rare and beautiful colors that lay all over the room. Kagome slid open a small door only to find a shelf full of lovely kimonos. 'I can use to these…?' Kagome mentally giggle to herself. She found a rather lovely silk pink kimono gathering up the lovely garment she waltz around the room trying to get a lay out on where everything is. She found out that the door to her left leads to Rin's and the other one leads to her own personal bathing area. Slipping out of her clothes she slide in the warm water and clean herself.

**A/N: Hi-yo! Finished! Woot!**

**September 20, 2005**

**Update: August 20, 2013**


	4. Bothersome Uprising

**-Hell and Heaven-**

**By: BlackTora **

**Ratings: For 18 or older or mature readers. Also for language, suicide, rape, lime and one day a lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series.**

**Summary: While Kagome is looking for Inuyasha in the woods she comes upon something heart wrenching, and like a lot of stories before this one she runs from it and from what is chasing her.**

**A/N: Well, here is chapter four! Enjoy! R/R be great.**

Chapter 4: Bothersome Uprising

"M'lord why did you bring yet another foul, disgusting human to your lovely palace!" Jaken whine to his lord, 'stupid wenches, the whole lot of them should die.'

"I told you, do not question me." Sesshou-maru cold reply came with menace dripping from his very fangs. 'I'm just about ready to destroy him, but atlas good help is hard to find...' Sesshou-maru made a mental note to 'talk' to Jaken when he got the chance. "You will not be tending to Rin's need so much anymore as you use to do. Kagome will be taking care of that, however you will be running all my errands."

"M'lord! That work! This lowly servant will most likely be kill on the spot! With such errands you give your servants, they never come back in one p-pie-ce." Jaken sputter at the last word, he just couldn't believe that he to may die like many before him. 'Do you hate this lowly servant that much!' he mentally cry out. Even though he was mentally screaming he was giving Sesshou-maru a show with his arm waving and racking his tiny claws on his face.

"Indeed…" Sesshou-maru trail off as he stare at his deranged servant. A spider scent caught his nose and before the taiyoukai knew it another one of his servants whisper something to his imp and left just as quickly. 'Good, at least that low class demon knows it's place around here.'

"M-m'lord! The fukusu taiyoukai are here early for the meeting!" Jaken cry out in a screeching noise.

"I see, the Northern, Southern and Eastern fukusu taiyoukai are here now," 'best not to keep them waiting.' Sesshou-maru left Jaken where he's stands and left to meet the fukusu taiyoukai in the meeting hall. 'Have they heard that I Sesshou-maru am holding yet another human in my care? They should not worry, if those two become troublesome then I'll simply dispose of them.' Sesshou-maru slow his pace by just a bit no since in rushing to meet them, they can wait where they are. He walk down his massive hallways, turning when it needed to be so; he finally came upon the large meeting hall where all the fukusu taiyoukai were discussing trivial things. He glance at the fukusu taiyoukai each of them a pest in their own right a fox, wolf, and a tiger demon, 'I detest them all.'

"I heard that you have yet another human in your palace Sesshou-maru-sama, mind saying why?" Inquire the fox demon lord of the east.

"He could be turning into his own father! A HUMAN lover!" Sneer the northern tiger lord.

"I only brought 'this' new human to my palace to take care of the young one. If she does prove to be bothersome then I will kill her." Sesshou-maru stated emotionless.

"If you say so, _Fluffy_. But if you do become a human lover you will be a disgrace! Just like your father!" growl the southern wolf lord.

The northern lord heard a very low but yet very dangerous growl coming from the western lord, the wolf slowly turn his head only to see crimson eyes staring back at him with the only thought to shed blood. The tiger lord shiver in fear to where no one will notice, 'Sesshou-maru you are your father's son and in doing so you'll be punish for caring for humans.'

"What was that? You dare to insult Inu-taishou my father and me Sesshou-maru in my own home? This will not do." Sesshou-maru grip the wolf lord's neck and toss him over to a stone wall where you can see that the wolf went unconscious under the rubble. Sesshou-maru snap his gaze to the other fukusu taiyoukai glaring at each and everyone, "anything more to say?"

"No-o..n-e," the tiger demon stutter with wide eyes.

"Sesshou-maru-sama do calm yourself, we do have other matters to discuss, like mating, land and depending on how you act will depend if I choose to waste your time or not." The fox demon reply icily to Sesshou-maru, he was completely ignoring the threating growls he was getting his way.

"I'll get a fucking bitch, choose one for me and I'll kill her on the spot!" he sneer with venom at the fukusu taiyoukai, "leave, I have other business to attend to." Finally he calm down and left the room with the two awake lords and one sleeping fitfully in a pile of rubble.

But both lords had to wonder about one thing that has been nagging at the back of their heads just what exactly does Sesshou-maru have stuck up his ass this evening to where he would toss the wolf lord across the room when he needed to alley with him so badly.

Sesshou-maru did however fear the fox lord, the fox power is equal if not a bit higher then his own power. He didn't like how things were falling all around him, first the human wench Kagome and now this meeting has his fur standing on its ends. Sesshou-maru twist and turn down several corridors till he came upon the newest member of his house hold. He flung open the double doors only to come upon a site of a half naked human trying to put on one of the kimonos, and she just so happen to pick the finest one.

"Ses-sesshou-m-aru!" squeak the red face woman child, she quickly wrestle the clothing on her and turn and glare at the inu taiyoukai that only had a amusing expression on his stoic features. "Something I can do you for Sesshou-maru?" Kagome ask in the most sweetest, fake sounding tone she could muster.

"I Sesshou-maru-sama will have the respect I deserve from one such as yourself!" growling in anger he grab the young woman by the throat while putting a tiny bit of pressure on it. He had to admit it was nice to see this woman struggle to keep air into her lungs. A ghost of a empty smile play across his face, "this is quite interesting, I do hope you remember that I Sesshou-maru-sama can and will kill you next time you slip up." Then with out warning he let her slump to the ground.

"I-I know…I promise not to slip up next time Sesshou-maru-sama…" Kagome choke for air to get back into her lungs. Quiet tears slid down her cheeks, "I do wish you had left me for dead out there…" she mumble quietly to herself as more tears slid down her pale face.

"I could kill you now Kagome, and merely end it all. I'll even make it painless for you," Sesshou-maru now eyeing the woman as she stood before him, the woman child was not breathing normally now and she had her head bow just the way it should be. A salty smell caught his attention, glancing more closely at the girl, 'how weak, shedding tears.' But he never really had a chance to examine tears before, no one but humans he was about to kill shed tears and this woman wasn't going to die at this moment. Sliding his strong clawed finger on her cheek he caught a single tear on his finger, he felt her shiver in fear and even smell it, 'she fears me, good.' Taking the tear drop to his face he sniff it closing and lick the offending tear off his finger. The taste was salty as to be smell with his powerful nose. But before he knew it his lips came crashing down on her.

Kagome could feel his tongue licking at her lower lip, she parted her lip's unconsciously, he shove his tongue down her throat taking in the taste of her sweet fear. Kagome came to her senses and started thrashing under his strong hold he had on her with his one arm wrap around her waist and his claw digging into her hip. 'Get off of me you freak!' She mentally scream in her head, she was scare and to make matters worse he was leaving her breathless and much need of air.

"M'lo-!" Jaken came rushing into the room shouting, but he never had a chance a to finish his sentence because of the site of his taiyoukai kissing a lowly human was enough to making anyone stop what they're doing no matter how important the news was.

When Sesshou-maru lips left Kagome's she was left breathless and feeling more alive than she ever had in her entire life. That scare her. She took large gulps of air into her burning lungs, her body shook with much need all because of Sesshou-maru's kiss. To make matters worse on the poor girl she was clinging to him as some sort of life support, she fear if she let go, she'll fall down. 'Oh my god!' it simply dawn on the girl on just what has just transpire between the two, 'this is way to freaky! Must get away…' Kagome's mind race with possible ways to stop a repeat of this and best thing she can think of is stay very close to Rin.

"Jaken, leave." Sesshou-maru coldly order his pest of a servant, but Jaken didn't miss that tone that will be promising pain to come in the near future.

"Ye-yes Sesshou-maru-sama!" Jaken quickly left the scene and betting that he'll have nightmares of this to come.

"Now where were we?" Sesshou-maru purr seductively into Kagome's ear. He began to lean forward to the miko's lips but she duck under him and sprang out of the room to find Rin and see how she was doing, 'must get away from him!' Kagome could only hope that he will never try that again, it freak her out to much to even think about.

Sesshou-maru was left dumbfounded, one minute he is kissing a disgusting human all because the scent of her had arouse him greatly. 'Why did I kiss that wench? I Sesshou-maru-sama will not become my father! This human will be nothing but trouble! I must find a way to dispose of the bitch and soon!' Sesshou-maru growl with his irises turning blood red, he walk out of the room to take care of some unfinished business that has now caught his attention.

**A/N: Okay! That is done…! Phew! I'm glad I am rereading/ redoing these chapters. It helps refresh my memory on the story. It has been nearly a decade! I'm so old…-sob-**

**September 22, 2005**

**Updated: August 24, 2013**


	5. Dealing with Emotions and Problems

**-Hell and Heaven-**

**By: BlackTora**

**Ratings: For 18 or older or mature readers. Also for language, suicide, rape, lime and one day a lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series.**

**Summary: While Kagome is looking for Inuyasha in the woods she comes upon something heart wrenching, and like a lot of stories before this one she runs from it and from what is chasing her.**

**A/N: Woot! Chapter 5 is here! I skip for the time being chapter 3 and 4 and went straight to chapter 5 so it will flow more smoothly with chapter 6. Have no fear! My editing is just touch ups, the story is still there!**

**Chapter 5: Dealing with Emotions and Problems**

Glancing up at the clouds as they pass by the palace, 'least their lives are not complicated like mine is.' Kagome sigh heavily she hadn't seen Sesshou-maru in what felt like ages to her when it only had been but a few weeks ago. Sesshou-maru was quite a odd character to her, first he claims that he detests humans but now has two humans living with him and haven't die in some sort of freak accident then again he could just kill us for no real reason. Plus, to make matters worse he kiss her on the lips and it wasn't no small peck on the cheek either it was a fiery kiss with much need of release of passion. 'When will this end?…I'm so confused right now…'

Glancing over at Rin, Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she look at the girl. There she was cover in flowers, 'I just had to teach her how to make those flower rings.' A small smile grace the young woman's lips, for the first time since that emotionless lord kiss her. Kagome hand slid up to her lips almost as if it had a life of it's own, 'that kiss was so…I dunno but I like it…' Kagome giggle at her own silliness that she was displaying to herself, 'who could ever like that jerk anyway?' what was she going to do? Kagome thoughts had long since wonder off to the lord and to her own present situation. 'I miss my friends so much…I can't face Inuyasha ever again…What about poor Shippou he must be so worry about me now, I didn't want to leave like that, I much rather had taken him with me.' Kagome hug her knees and let her tears fall from her blue-gray eyes, 'I-I can't face him! Oh Inuyasha…But I do need to let my family know that I'm alright.' She let a small whimper escape from her pink lips. 'I want to go home…even though my family doesn't care for me anymore, I still want to go home so badly.'

"Kagome-san! Why you crying?" Rin came up to the young woman and was now inches away from her face. She had been making flower rings for her lord and chasing random insects, but notice that Kagome was sad and went to check on her.

"Rin! Yo-you startle me!" Huff Kagome, she look down at the energetic girl a ghost of a smile fell upon her lovely lips. "Rin what are you smiling about?" Kagome ask in a questioning tone, completely forgetting her troubles for just a bit.

"-giggles- Rin put flowers on stinking ol' Jaken!" Chirp the little girl. Rin watch Kagome look across the field to where Jaken was muttering curses in every language he knew while plucking flowers off himself and his' staff.

"Rin!" Kagome said in surprisment, "I do believe he looks better like that…" Kagome couldn't help but giggle along with Rin, he was quite funny looking but at least he wasn't ugly looking now.

"Rin did good?" Kagome nodded her head slightly. "Then come on! Now we can pick flowers for Sesshou-maru-sama!" Rin grip Kagome's wrist and drag her off to a clearing where a lot of flowers grow.

"Alright Rin, but not all of them." Rin look up at Kagome with a cute pouty look. "Uh…, we should save some for another time." Kagome saw the little girl's face perk up and sigh with relief. 'What does Rin see in Sesshou-maru anyway? Doesn't she know what kind of youkai he is? Or what he has done?' Kagome shook these disturbing questions out of her head for another time. 'I shouldn't focus on all this, I need to stop thinking so hard but that dog. It's confusing to me!'

**OoOoOo**

"Miroku, it has been but a few days since we seen either Kagome or Inuyasha, what could of happen to them? And to make things worse we haven't heard anything of Naraku and his where bouts," Sango whisper to the houshi. She really didn't want to alarm the young fox pup with anything that might set him off to cry again.

"I don't know Sango-sama, but we should still keep on looking, at least till we find something," he whisper back to her in a quiet hush tone, she only nodded in agreement. The four had been traveling for a few weeks now and still no sign of either of them. With Shippou barely eating it was much harder for him to keep going than it was for Sango and himself. Miroku dare to take a glance at the broken pup only to find him sniffing the air. "Shippou what are you doing?"

"I smell that Inu-baka," Shippou sneer in malice. 'I hate him, he should have been there to protect Kagome!' The young fox pup growl in hatred for the hanyou, Shippou pick up a clear scent of Inuyasha and bolted to that baka.

"Shippou!" Sango and Miroku call off to Shippou as he disappear from their view.

"Come Kirara we follow!" Sango shouted to her neko, she watch her loyal friend transform and hop on while dragging Miroku by the arm and tossing him on the neko's back.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou call off, he couldn't believe what a wreck Inuyasha was in. His hair was a mess, all tangle up and bones showing in his cheeks he even look like he hadn't slept in weeks. "Inu-Inuyasha? Is that you?" whisper the young fox pup, all his' anger for the hanyou was put aside for a moment by seeing how horrible he looked.

"…." Inuyasha turn his head from the fox's innocent eyes, he didn't want any of them to see how horrible he looked. Even Kikyou had come to him a few times and try to kill him like he betray her, 'just like fifty hears ago.' Inuyasha was so confused on everything now, he glance at his claws still not able to believe that his' Kagome is dead. Every time that girl pop into his head, Inuyasha's heart would hurt as if he was having a heart attack. It was just to much to bare for the hanyou.

"Inuyasha! How could you let Kagome die! It was your job to protect her you dolt!" Shippou growl at Inuyasha baring his fangs at him. "She trusted-d you to protect her! If I was her I would of left you a long time ago with all those harsh words you throw her way! Now I have no one! All thanks to you! I bet you were off with that dry up clay bitch Kikyou!"

"Shippou!" Sango shouted from behind, she couldn't believe Shippou has such a foul mouth just like Inuyasha's. "You know better than that!" Sango scolded, she suddenly look up at Inuyasha and notice his ears were flat against his head. Sango also couldn't believe how much of a mess he was in either, 'what is happening to us?'

"But he deserves it! He should of protected Kagome!" whine Shippou.

"Sango is right you know better than that." Miroku butted in.

"Why don't you bastards leave me alone!" Inuyasha shouted back at his companions.

"Inuyasha we should inform you th-" Miroku started.

"I told you to leave me alo-" Inuyasha was unhappily bonk on the head by the houshi's staff.

"Like I said, me and Sango believe that Kagome is still alive."

"What the hell do you mean! Didn't you see the blood and-" Inuyasha got bonk on the head once again, he rub the sore spot and glare daggers at Miroku. "What?" growl the silver haired youth.

"Miroku has been trying to say that we believe that Sesshou-maru might have her with him. We saw the young girl's, Jaken's, and his foot prints in the soil near the general area Kagome was suppose to be in." Sango said, taking what Miroku was going to say.

"What! Then we better find that bastard and bring her back!" Inuyasha got up quickly and fell down as fast, 'damn it all, I'm to weak to travel!' growling at himself at his own weakness.

"Looks like Shippou isn't the only one who hasn't eaten in a long time," Miroku look through Kagome's backpack and pull out several cup of ramen. "We'll just make camp here until all our strength is back."

"Yes, I agree." Sango set out to get some water to boil, "stay with them Kirara I'll be back soon." Sango watch as her two tail jump off her shoulder and ran up to Miroku's arm.

**OoOoOo**

Unaware to Sango she was being watch by the most degrading creature alive, he watch with intense interest and his eyes glaze over with malice. 'This is most bothersome…,' griping a tree branch a little to tight it snap in his anger, he work so hard almost for nothing. Noticing his tiny mistake on breaking the tree branch he watch as the young huntress turn around scanning the area for any threat. He reach into his sleeve and pull out a piece of the jewel, to which he prick his finger and let the blood his blood cover it and with it flick it in Sango's direction. 'Kuku, she'll be my pet…all of them have proven to be quite troublesome.'

Naraku watch Sango drop the bucket and kneel over in pain, watching her with only mild interest. He was very curious on how that troublesome Inuyasha will handle this along with that houshi. 'She'll be mine, and she'll remember every vile deed she has done. 'Upon hearing her friends looking for her he quickly grab her and headed to his palace, 'oh what fun this'll be kuku!'

"I thought I smell Naraku!" sniffing the area on his hands and knees, "that bastard kidnap Sango!"

"He what!? Are you sure Inuyasha, no mistake?" Miroku ask in a wild frenzy.

"I'm sure houshi, Naraku and Sango's scent is all over this area and both disappear into the air." Sniffing at a general area much harder than any other, "something about Sango scent is odd Miroku it change a bit…" Inuyasha trail off a bit when he saw Kirara and Shippou coming into view.

"Meow."

"Where's Sango?" Shippou ask while rubbing his tired eyes.

"Gone," punching a tree Inuyasha turning his face from the fox's view.

"Inuyasha-?"

"Forget it Shippou, don't worry about it…I'll get the water you just wait with Kirara at the camp," picking up the buckets he headed to the stream and got more water and headed back.

"Naraku took Sango? Didn't he? I can smell him every where in this area now…" rubbing his eyes he glance at Inuyasha who only nodded his head in agreement. 'Will things ever be the way they were?' Shippou thought to himself.

"Lets get some food in us," picking up the fox by the tail and dropping him on his shoulder they headed back to camp with Miroku following behind. 'Just isn't the same without Kagome and Sango here…' Inuyasha thought bitterly to himself.

**OoOoOo**

It had been far to long since she seen Sesshou-maru, 'I wonder where he ran off to?' glancing around every corner just in hope to see the lord one of these days. 'Even poor Rin is worry on the location of her lord, what'll I tell her? 'Oh Rin I scare Sesshou-maru-sama away because he and I kissed' she be so thrill by it,' sighing heavily, Kagome push open the heavy twin doors that lead to the bathing area that was open to anyone who live there or was a guest at the palace. Kagome didn't notice while she was slipping off her kimono and leaving only a yukata to be cover up, she fail to notice Sesshou-maru relaxing in the far end of the spring. 'Maybe a little bit of relaxing in the hot springs will help me figure this out,' folding her kimono and placing it on a bench. She was so lost in her own thoughts she still fail to see or sense Sesshou-maru.

"What're you doing Kagome?"

**A/N: Yippee! It's done.**

**September 28, 2005**

**Updated: August 18, 2013**


	6. Taboo Feelings

**-Hell and Heaven-**

**By: BlackTora **

**Ratings: For 18 or older or mature readers. Also for language, suicide, rape, lime and one day a juicy lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series.**

**Summary: While Kagome is looking for Inuyasha in the woods she comes upon something heart wrenching, and like a lot of stories before this one she runs from it and from what is chasing her.**

**A/N: FINALLY! Chapter 6! Hard to believe after nearly 10 years have gone by I finally decide to update this fanfic…yah…I suck I know. Better late than never, right? Well, as I have said before…I'm rusty so be nice to me, okay?**

**Chapter 6: Taboo Feelings**

Kagome stare at him, it's the only thing she found herself able to do in such a situation. Staring at the bane of her existence with that perfect well form bare chest of his'. She felt an almost animalistic need to rack her nails all over that body and slid her tongue on every square inch of him till she had caught every glistening drops of water off of his body. Everything in her scream at her to go over there and show him how much she needed him over her, in her, to be consume by him. Her mind recoil at herself for even wanting to do such things. The object of her desire, despise her very existence. 'W-what? What am I thinking? When did I even thought of the lord with no emotions to be so utterly oh my kami attractive!?' But Kagome felt it more in her soul than anything that this creature she seems so drawn to was more than just attracted to him, something she couldn't put words to. She didn't know what to do, she felt like a deer that got caught in the head lights with him just staring back at her like he was. Suddenly he was no longer in her range of vision sitting in the spring one second, an just a blink of an eye he was right in front of her with a simple yukata exposing his' well tone chest. 'What's he gonna do to me?'

Sesshou-maru stare at her with her lips quivering under his intense gaze. She broke contact and look away 'I see you know your place koishii.' Sesshou-maru mentally smirk, he put her small delicate chin in his grip and he force her to look at him.

"I see you know your place Kagome." Her fear in him was driving him mad, the side of him that only rely on instincts roar at him to take her, devour her soul, make her scream his name in ecstasy and to be only his for all eternity.

Kagome notice his eyes start to have a red hew to them and then a very unusual gesture for himself, he shook his head as if to rid himself of something forbid or taboo. Kagome watch him closely as he took a few steps back from her and drop his hand from her face. It's almost as the Sesshou-maru from before with the red hew in his eyes never happen.

"Kagome, there is a smaller spring attach to your and Rin's room. There was no need to use this one. Why did you?" Sesshou-maru stare at her hard, waiting silently as if he was stalking his prey. Kagome.

"I-I didn't want to walk the distance back to my room to wash away the dirt from the day." Kagome couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. She try to find anything else to look at besides the youkai's intense stare. She felt his hand back on her chin and place a little pressure from his' fingers on her chin, her eyes darted back to his quickly.

"Kagome, from now on use only your private spring." He felt her barely able to nod under the pressure he use to have her forcibly look at him.

"I swear, Sesshou-maru-sama, I'll only use mine." Kagome found herself picking the hem of her yukata which made it slid down her shoulder revealing a generous view of her cleavage, 'his stare is kil-' she felt it a light tickle at first of a single silver strand of her than she notice Sesshou-maru getting closer and lowering his head down to her neck. Before she knew it she felt his' hot breath on the nape of her neck. Her whole body went stiff and fear took over her entire being.

"S-Sesshou-maru-sama?" Her lips quiver as she felt his hot tongue slid along her neck to her ear and then back down to her soft mounds, she had barely manage to bite back a moan. Her mind kept screaming at her to get away, he's only going to hurt you. But her body and heart kept telling her, begging her for more, she felt her body tingle from everywhere he touch her neck, chest, mounds of soft flesh and even a rosy nipple. Her arms of there own accord slowly went up to his hair and cradle his head to her body.

He heard it, almost like a whisper. She said his name and only that. He wanted more, his instincts roar for more. Looking up at the quiver of her rosy lips of hers were far to tempting to resist, he had to have them as his own again. The moment his' own touch her's he heard a small moan escape them, it was all he needed to take her mouth and dominate it with his own. Sesshou-maru push her up against the wall as he slid his knee between her soft thighs, his hips pinning hers, his hand manage to grab both her wrist and pin them above her head and continue his assault on her innocent mouth by slipping his tongue into her mouth and force his dominance on her to show her he was the alpha and she was his to do with as he deem.

Kagome didn't know what to do, her heart and soul told her this is right. Being devour by him and into his keep. All the while her mind scream at her to get away from him, he will hurt you like Inuyasha did. He will take everything that is good in you and leave you alone and broken once more. Her fingers grip tightly on to Sesshou-maru's yukata as she had a battle of will against her own damned self. She let her instincts take over and let herself be a victim to his assault on her senses as she dual it out with herself. 'Th-this so right, but so wrong…I-I…I don't know what to do!' Tears started to well up in Kagome eyes and as her body pleaded for more of Sesshou-maru.

'Salt?' Sesshou-maru smell salt in the air and look down to see tears falling from Kagome's blue-gray eyes. Sesshou-maru froze inside as he stare at this little creature, he thought she was enjoying his attentions but her face said other wise. He let go of her wrist and slid his down to the side of her face to her delicate throat. He wanted to strangle her for making him feel like this, he wanted and needed her but she rejected him. A low rumble started to well up inside of him and got louder and felt his instincts start to kick in. 'This lowly creature rejected me?!'

Kagome didn't know what to do, she felt his hand tighten only slightly against her skin that rested on her throat. She wanted to run, but where would she be safe from this youkai? She didn't know and she was afraid she'll die again from another she trusted. 'I-It's Inuyasha all over again! H-e's going to kill me!' She shut her eyes tightly waiting, expecting something to happen. But nothing came. Kagome slowly open her eyes to see that we gone and she was alone, with shaky legs she let herself fall to the floor and cry. Alone.

**OoOoOoOo**

It had been hours since they last saw Sango and days since they saw Kagome. Shippou was a wreck as was Inuyasha, he himself was starting to freak out. He love Sango and to have her in the enemy's clutches made his heart feel like someone had it in a death grip. He barely could think clearly now that she was in harms.

"Sesshou-maru…" Inuyasha growl dangerously looking toward the west before anyone could so much as ask him a question he was gone in a blur of red heading to where he smell Sesshou-maru and even Kagome's scent.

**A/N: Wow! I finish it! It's not as long as I would of like, it just looks so much longer on paper! I hope it flows well with chapter 5, let me know please. I'll make changes if need be. R/R please.**

**August 19, 2013**


	7. Uncertain Hearts

**-Hell and Heaven-**

**By: BlackTora**

**Ratings: For 18 or older or mature readers. Also for language, suicide, rape, lime and one day a lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series.**

**Summary: While Kagome is looking for** **Inuyasha in the woods she comes upon something heart wrenching, and like a lot of stories before this one she runs from it and from what is chasing her.**

**A/N: Alright Chapter 7 here I come! I hope the story is flowing well together, but I guess no news is good news…lol…**

**Chapter 7: Uncertain Hearts**

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to get to where Kagome and Sesshou-maru's scent was coming from, 'hold on Kagome, I'll get you away from that bastard Sesshou-maru and then I can solve what truly happen to you! Just wait for me!' Running at his fast pace that he was he pass by so many things that his senses pick up, birds, small youkai, rabbits, and so much more, but all he care about was getting to Kagome and finding out what happen that dreadful night. 'Kikyou, had attack me like she did fifty years ago, I don't even remember it! This has got to be some trick! Or it better be!' Inuyasha growl through his tightly clench teeth, he didn't want to believe that he betray Kagome and Kikyou and kill so many innocent lives, but the evidence was pointing all to him and he wasn't happy with it. It was tearing him up. 'Kagome…' He whisper in his mind, he pray she didn't hate him to. Or worse fear him.

Inuyasha stop suddenly as he finally reach the edge of the forest he was running in, in the distance he could see a large palace that reek of youkai of all kinds through out it's halls and two humans. 'One is Kagome's and the other must be that girl that Sesshou-maru travels with.' He quickly start back up on his race to get Kagome away from his human hating brother, he ran flat on the ground and then hop into the air as he scan the area for Kagome as well as sniffing the air for her scent on her current location. He finally caught the newest scent of her and even manage to find her not to far from him in the wide open clearing he was in. He quickly change his direction and ran straight to Kagome's location in the clearing.

**OoOoOo**

Kagome sigh heavily as she look into the distance, she had to get outside to clear her head and her feelings for Sesshou-maru. Her heart, soul and mind were torn to bits, not a single bit of her agree with the other part of her. It left her feeling sick and uncertain if she made the right choice in staying with the icy taiyoukai. Pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs as she thought about her feelings, she knows she feels something for him. That much she was certain of, she just wasn't sure what kind of feelings it was, 'he makes me feel incredibly helpless, very much a woman when he looks at him with his gold eyes…' she buried her face in her knees and shook her head furiously. 'I don't get! I don't get it! I don't get!' Kagome roar in her head.

Kagome suddenly went stiff when she felt a presence in front of her, 'it-it's a youkai… Please don't be Sesshou-maru.' She thought to herself, she just wasn't ready to face the taiyoukai quite yet. She slowly lifted her face, 'bare feet…r-r-red hakama…' the more her face lifted up the paler it got, until it settle on silver hair and amber eyes. Everything that had happen between them came rushing back to her, the good, the bad and the ugly. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she wasn't sure if she faint or scream at that moment.

"Inu-ya-ssha!?" She scream loudly and scooted several feet away from him.

Her face was pale, her limbs shook uncontrollably, tears welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't take it, he knew he couldn't take it if she feared him. Have her hate him, spit on his grave for all he care, but to have her scream out of her mind at him, was something he couldn't handle. With a clench fist he turn his head from her sight, biting hard on his lower lip trying to control the rage that was building up in him that was directed at himself. He hated himself. Her reaction at the sight of him was enough of answer for him, it was clear to him that she believe that he had killed her. With his ears flatten against his head, he was tempted to leave her alone but he couldn't get his feet to move. Sighing, he bent down to her eye level waiting for her to do something, anything would work for him but nothing came she looked frozen in time to him with that scare look on her beautiful face.

"Kagome…I'm sorry for what happen to you. I really am…," Inuyasha started, he wanted to so badly to gather her up in his arms. She look so broken and lost like a little child to him, it was ripping him apart. "D-ca-can you tell me what happen…?" He felt himself hold his breath as he watch blue-gray eyes sort through her emotions.

"I-I can't do this Inuyasha! P-please don't hurt me again!" She bit her lip and draw blood as she burry her head in her knees again and cover her head from his view.

Inuyasha sigh, he wanted to pull her in his arms so badly but he was afraid he would scare her off. Sighing heavily "Kagome, from what Kikyou said, I was with another demoness when the two of you "saw me". I don't even remember that. From what I understand while you were looking for me in the forest, I was in the opposite direction practicing my tessaiga with Kirara." Inuyasha saw her head snap up and look up at him, searching his eyes for any kind of truth to his words or was he playing her the fool again.

"Inu-…"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha spin around to his brother standing several feet from him and Kagome, with a look on his eye that spoke volumes to him. He knew what Sesshou-maru wanted to do to him, it was clear to him as it is day. Sesshou-maru wanted him dead, just that plan and simple. Taking a set back from his brother and closer to Kagome, but before he could even finish his moment Sesshou-maru grab him by the throat and held him up in the air, he gasp as he felt the air from his lungs leave him and seeing the red in Sesshou-maru's eye appear with the lust to kill.

"I should kill where you are now, for all the pain you cause everyone Inuyasha." Sesshou-maru lightly squeeze tighter on Inuyasha throat.

"Feh, how you know I even did anything?!" Inuyasha growl back, as he try to stay conscious.

"Sesshou-maru-sama! Please don't kill Inuyasha! Everything is fine. I'm fine…" Kagome said to him in a soft comforting voice as she grab hold of Sesshou-maru's arm and look at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want to see Inuyasha die in front of her. She still care for him as a friend even though he hurt her dearly.

Sesshou-maru look down at Kagome with her soft comforting blue-gray eyes pleading with him to spare this pathetic excuse of a hanyou. 'Does she have to look at me like that…?' He sigh mentally as he look at his brother. He hated the creature but he couldn't say no to her no matter how much he wanted to end the hanyou's life he just couldn't do it with her looking at him like that.

Kagome watch Sesshou-maru drop Inuyasha on the ground and grab her small delicate wrist and pull her into his warm embrace.

"Inuyasha, if you should dare follow us and try to take Kagome from me then I'll be force to kill you regardless of her wishes." Sesshou-maru gave one hard stare to make sure Inuyasha understood clearly that his words weren't that of a empty threat but a promise should he disobey.

Inuyasha growl back as he watch Kagome and Sesshou-maru disappear into the distance. 'This isn't over yet Sesshou-maru!' Looking over his shoulder he smell Miroku heading in his direction and decided to head back to the monk.

**OoOoOo**

Shippou look through the bushes as he saw the events unfold in front of him between Sesshou-maru, Kagome and Inuyasha. 'Baka…' Shaking his head he follow Kagome to the palace making sure to stay hidden. He didn't know what Sesshou-maru will do when he sees him or any youkai for that matter. He knew he just had to get Kagome to see him first. Picking up his feet as he hurry on behind her and hop over the wall and into a lush garden.

"Who are you?"

Whipping around he spot a little girl several feet from him. 'T-that's that girl that I see travel with Sesshou-maru…' Getting in defense mode, he was ready to defend himself if he needed be.

"I'm Rin-chan, what's your name? Is that really your tail? Can I pet it? It looks so soft!" Rin giggle as she attack Shippou with the thousand question technique.

Shippou topple over at this bubbly girl and all the chatting and questioning she was doing to him. He thought for sure he be in trouble since he was after all in enemy territory. Getting his composure back, he try his best to answer all her questions and ask a few himself. Before he knew it the sun was setting in the distance and light yawns were coming from each others lips.

**OoOoOo**

Sesshou-maru hurry to his own chamber, he wasn't sure what he was gonna do there but every fiber of his being roar at him to do so. He try his best to avoid the little human, but every time he was away from her his needs for wanting her took over him. Sesshou-maru didn't want to become his father by no means but the more he stay in her presence the more he wanted her. His whole palace reek of her and he took her scent into him every chance he got. His mind would often wonder back to all the times he had her alone and it drove him crazy, like nothing ever did in his life.

Twisting every which way till he reach his personal chambers and tossing her in, sliding the door shut tight as he enter the room himself. It was dark, with the setting of the sun. That's how he wanted it. He didn't want her to see his eyes go blood red from the rage he felt with Inuyasha so near her. He hated the hanyou for getting so close to her, for scaring her. His instincts roar at him to shred that pathetic creature to pieces but she ask him not to. The things he will do to please his future mate. He didn't know when but at some point she became that, and with his ragged breathing and pitch black room he doubt she be willing to sooth the beast within.

Kagome didn't know what to do, here she was in a dark room and her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness and she can only make out outlines of objects in the room. But, she couldn't find Sesshou-maru and that scare her to no end. To her knowledge she didn't do anything wrong so why was she treated so harshly? Slowly she walk backwards in hopes to walk into the wall for comfort from the darkness, something solid. But instead of a wall she found her self leaning on a very solid warm body. Her whole body went stiff and her body heated up and started to tingle with fear.

**A/N: -grins- Oh! Till Chapter 8! Wuhahaha! Hope you all are liking it. I know I ain't the best of writers. Grammar was never my strong suit.**


	8. Never Let You Go

**-Hell and Heaven-**

**By: BlackTora**

**Ratings: For 18 or older or mature readers. Also for language, suicide, lime and one day a juicy lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series.**

**Summary: While Kagome is looking for Inuyasha in the woods she comes upon something heart wrenching, and like a lot of stories before this one she runs from it and from what is chasing her.**

**A/N: Why are LEMONS so damn hard!? Aaahhh! -rips hair out- Why did I decide to do this? This is my first lemon…hope it don't suck…-sob- Ah, also…I'm gonna take rape out of the ratings. Sorry. I can't figure where to stick it. Maybe later I will figure where but for the life of me I can't figure where.**

**WARNING: LEMON, this chapter is just a lemon. So yeah…**

**Chapter 8: Never Let You Go**

The veil of darkness that cover the large chamber room and the hot breath coming from behind her sent shivers up and down her spine of fear and anticipation. Kagome found herself rooted to the ground with Sesshou-maru's chest press against her small back. She felt his arm slid up her body and found it's way to her arm that was farthest from his own, grasping it tightly he spin her around and tossing her onto his futon. Kagome could see his eyes in the darkness and only those red eye that glow in the pure blackness of the room, suddenly feeling her anticipation ebb away to be replace with more fear. 'H-he's gonna kill me isn't he..? Inuyasha always had those red eyes before something terrible happen…' She scooted away from him, with each movement the glow of the red eyes came closer, the farther she try to get from them.

He saw her clear in the darkness, as if it was day to him. He saw her fear in him. Fear that he hate to see in her beautiful eyes. He wanted to see her eyes express need, want and pleasure for him. Not fear. Never that. Growling low in disapproval, of her actions to get away from him did not sit well with him, bending down he grab her slender ankle and pull her body close to his. This action which did not go unnoticed to him cause her kimono to slid off her shoulders and half way down her arms to reveal creamy flesh that was begging to be nip, suck and lick at.

Kagome saw those red eye come close and lower down to her chest, she felt his hot breath against her skin which did nothing to fan away the flames that seem to be already consuming her. Feeling his tongue slid along her chest leaving little flames in it's wake, she couldn't stop herself from arching into his actions and even felt her arms move on their own accord to cradle his head against her body. Kagome felt her fear leave her completely with each action he did to her, she didn't understand and she didn't want to understand why this cold taiyoukai would give her this kind of attention. She didn't care, she didn't want to know. All she knew was her soul was on fire and the feeling of being a living flame was the only thing she care about right now.

Sesshou-maru slid his tongue along her collarbone and trail it's way down to her mounds of flesh that were begging him to be nip at, nipping at it he felt her jump at his actions against his mouth as he suck lightly at her already harden nipple. Circling his tongue around the harden nub then down her breast and back up the other one with a harder nip at the soft nipple that harden in his mouth, smirking inwardly he suck on his breast hungrily while his hand grasp the other breast he just got done with, pinching and rubbing the nipple with his clawed thumb. Hearing her moan loudly, and feeling her hands tighten in his silver mane as her body arch even more into his mouth.

Kagome feeling Sesshou-maru's hand leave her soft mound and caress down her ribs to her flat stomach all the while pushing her kimono aside until she was fully expose to his red, gold eyes. He finally rested his hand on her hip where he hold her creamy hips in place as she felt his mouth leave her other breast and trail his tongue along a similar path that his hand took. She felt his tongue slid in circle around her navel, all the while she felt shivers of delight going through her entire body. He nip at her hips making her buck against his hand that held her firmly in place on the futon. Kagome felt a puff of air between her thighs then something hot and wet sliding it's way between her already soaked lips.

Sesshou-maru felt hips stiffen against his hand as he slip his tongue between her lips smirking inwardly he knew she was a innocent, he was no fool she reek of innocents. He continue to lap at her juices that flow out of her from his ministrations that was he was giving her, the of her scent and her moans were driving him to the brink of taking her this very moment. Pushing back away his instincts to make her his, she needed time. He still sense she still fear him a great deal and that was something he had to erase permanently from her mind.

Lapping the juices that flow like a river, Sesshou-maru payed extra care on the spots that made her really squirm in ecstasy for him. Her heavy panting, the arching of her back and even clenching the futon's fabric were giving him signs the he needed that she was nearing her limit. Scrapping his fang lightly against her swollen lips and flicking her nub she felt her shudder and tighten against mouth, her whole body tighten as she moan his name.

Kagome look up at Sesshou-maru, she was completely out of breath panting heavily and her body was completely flushed from her cheeks to her toes. Her eyes stare at him in wonderment, she didn't know she could feel completely free and unhinged and very wanton. Sesshou-maru was tearing down every wall she put up after Inuyasha supposedly had killed her. Noticing Sesshou-maru standing up and undoing his ties and sliding his hakama off of him to leave him completely bare to her eyes. If it was even possible her blush darken, looking away as she felt his skin brush against her's as he crawl over her. His right arm came into her view, looking up into his eyes she felt herself take in air into her lungs as she stare into his pools of molten gold.

He nibble at the spot on her neck that was begging to be bitten by him, he knew he had to wait to claim her as his wholly but for now he can amuse himself with sliding his tongue along her racing pulse. Oh how he enjoy her innocent nature to blush from his actions and even squirm a bit from his intense gaze. Burrowing his face in the particular pulse racing spot that he needed to mark, wrapping his arm around her waist as he push against her close thighs and towards her soaking lips. He was careful to be gentle as his youkai nature would allow. Sesshou-maru felt her barrier and with a hard thrust he broke which resulted in her tensing up, and digging her nails into his skin. He let her adjust to his enormous size before he started off in a slow steady pace inside of her.

Kagome body rack with pain and was soon replace with pleasure as Sesshou-maru slowly move in and out of her, and before she realize it his pace was quickening which result in her legs wrapping around his hips and matching his thrust with her own. Moans, and pants were escaping her lips as she wrap her arms around his board back and racking her nails all along him. The pressure she felt building up inside her was driving her mad, she needed him. Her voice was coming out in hoarse gasps and before she could stop it and the pressure inside was release she scream out his name.

"Ses-sho-u-maru-sama!" Kagome's body shudder with delicious pleasure coursing through her body as she felt herself climax along with feeling Sesshou-maru's seed spill into her, burrowing her face into his chest as he collapse on top of her but using his arm from crushing her.

Sesshou-maru wrapping his arm around her and roll her on top of him, feeling oddly at peace with himself in along time he let sleep take over him as it already did the little miko. 'I'll never let you go now..'

**A/N: OK! So how did I do? It suck right? I try…-sob- it's my first lemon. I wonder if that's why it took me nearly 10 years to update because I had a writer's block with writing a lemon. I think I was originally gonna write the lemon back in the bathing chappie. -shrug- I like this more. Ehehe.**


End file.
